


Friends

by DeborahPalaiologos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahPalaiologos/pseuds/DeborahPalaiologos
Relationships: Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers & Aerys I Targaryen, Brynden "Bloodraven" Rivers/Aerys I Targaryen





	Friends

他们能够给彼此最大限度的信任，能够为彼此付出所拥有的一切。两人的关系比恋人更加亲密，却注定只能是友人的身份。  
但未来的可能性是无限的，谁说友人只能是友人，而不能是爱人呢？等到正确时机的到来，他们也许会主动戳破那层薄纸，将真实的想法告诉对方，接受命运抉择。  
他们的关系就这样从生疏到亲密，慢慢了解对方，变得无话不谈。有些时候，她甚至会觉得他比自己还要了解她。  
永远的陪伴在彼此身边，把满载的真心给予彼此。  
自那之后又过了七年，春去秋来，伊丽斯已经年满十三岁了，像是花园中初绽的白蔷薇，清贵高雅又不失活泼灵动，将王城里每个人的注意力都牢牢吸引住。待她过完十三岁生日后，母亲便迫不及待的为她安排了多场相亲，想要将她嫁出去。  
伊丽斯对此的反应却是出人意料的平静，她没有去找父亲哭诉命运，也没有去哀求母亲改变主意。她照常去图书馆，湖畔，杨树下，花园凉亭，阁楼等各种静谧的地方看书，丝毫没有受到即将要与陌生人订婚的影响。  
尽管她很清楚，如果她去恳求父亲的话，也许她的婚事还能再拖上几年。但她终究要嫁人，不是吗？  
就像历史记载上的那样，贵族女子的归宿永远都是嫁人，没有其他道路可供选择。  
那倒不如，顺从母亲的心意与某位贵族缔结婚姻，当个值得赞美的乖巧女儿。  
反正伊丽斯又不像姐姐那样有什么真心喜欢的人，自然是不会为政治联姻而感到悲伤了。  
面对父亲的关切询问，伊丽斯只是轻描淡写的回了一句。  
「我不在乎。」  
说罢，伊丽斯唇角微弯，勾起了一个好看的弧度，那双如湖水般清澈明亮的丁香眼瞳里闪烁着智慧的光芒。  
是的，伊丽斯从不在乎那些繁琐的事情。嫁给谁对于她来说没有任何区别。假使非要问她对婚姻有什么期望，无非是未来的丈夫可以不去打搅她对学士的研究，如果他还能支持她的兴趣爱好，那就再好不过了。  
但伊丽斯很清楚，世上能够理解她的人并不多，布林登，父亲，简妮，想来想去也只有他们三人，会支持她对学术研究的热爱，而不是像旁人那样讥讽她为“书呆子”。  
无论是嫁给普诺斯或是艾林，乃至唐德利恩，她都不会表示出反对的意思。在伊丽斯的眼中，只有古书籍与神秘学值得她的关注，其余皆是繁琐之事。因为没有必要，所以她绝不会浪费时间。  
尽管伊丽斯能够感觉到布林登看向她的目光中透露着一丝不易察觉的情愫，但她还是选择了忽略。  
因为伊丽斯坚定的相信，单纯的友情不该掺杂其他的情感。所以，她固执的认为，那种盘旋于她心头那难以言表的暧昧情愫绝非爱意，只是她读了过多的诗集而产生的幻觉而已。  
和这个年龄段的其他姑娘不同，伊丽斯从没幻想过爱情，她一直都在逃避他人给予的爱，不论是亲情，还是爱情，对于她来说，爱是一种负担。  
布林登不知道的是，其实在伊丽斯主动向他发出邀请，成为朋友的当晚，她就开始为自己的莽撞而感到后悔，毕竟早已习惯了孤独的她，突然间有了个朋友，难免会不适应。只是，她终究不忍看与她志趣相投的布林登再被伊葛欺负，所以，她从没表现出后悔。  
在伊丽斯与庞诺斯举办结婚典礼的前夜，她带着那本奥斯诗集，再次应约来到了冬青树下。  
缓缓流淌的清澈溪流像是碧绿丝带般横亘在青葱欲滴的草地上，绿黄相间的树叶像是油画般梦幻。寂静的夜空里零落分布着几枚璀璨的星辰，清冽冰凉的月光在草地上洒下一片铂金。  
银发紫眸的清秀布林登安静地站在冬青树下，手捧一本诗集，正认真地阅读着书籍。微凉的晚风轻轻吹过，随风飞散的银白发丝在空气里留下几道痕迹，看得伊丽斯心尖一颤。他的脚边放着一瓶尚未启封的樱桃果酒和两个玻璃酒杯，淡粉色的液体使人享心悦目。  
人们都说十月份的樱桃果酒是最甜美的，既有蜜糖的香甜可口，也有樱桃的清脆爽口。只要尝上一口，便会情不自禁的陶醉。本着实事求是的原则，从未饮过酒水的伊丽斯决定尝试一下樱桃果酒，只是一杯而已，怎么可能会醉倒呢？  
为此，在一个月前，伊丽斯特意央求布林登，请他去黑市为她买上一瓶樱桃果酒。她知道他总能够轻易的避开侍从的注视，隐秘地离开王城，前往各种地方。尽管她打算用十本失落的古书来作为帮忙的报偿，可他却轻笑着拒绝了她的谢意，并对她说了一句，「伊丽斯，即使没有古书，我也会帮助你。」  
「为什么？」伊丽斯歪着头看他，好奇地询问道，那双如麋鹿般温柔灵动的丁香眼瞳里写满了不解。「你不是一直很想看这十本失落的古书吗？」  
但我并不希望这十本古书是你对我表达谢意的礼品。布林登默默地想道。我想让你明白，我对你的好永远都是无条件的，不需要任何的回报。  
因为我喜欢你，所以我才会心甘情愿的为你付出。  
「因为我—朋友本就该互帮互助。」看着一脸茫然的伊丽斯，布林登临时改了话语，强行将涌上心头的爱意压下。  
「真的？」伊丽斯认真地注视着布林登，那双如明镜般清澈透亮的丁香眼瞳里燃着明色烈焰，象征着她永不停歇的求知欲。  
「当然。」布林登犹豫了一刻，轻笑着回答。「毕竟我们两人是最好的朋友啊。」  
害怕被她拒绝的恐惧盖过了想要告白的爱意，所以他决定再等等，先观察一下她的反应。此时的他，自然是不知道她已经与庞诺斯订下婚约，不然他怎么会错失这次表明心意的机会？  
「布林登，你看我给你带什么来了？」伊丽斯莞尔一笑，轻轻拍了拍布林登的肩膀，将一本包装精美的奥斯诗集递到他宽厚的手掌上。  
布林登下意识的抬起头，恰好与伊丽斯的眼神相撞，两人的视线交错，谁都没有主动移开目光，就这样静默地注视着彼此。过了一会，他苍白的面容染上了淡淡的红晕，低下头避开了她的视线。  
伊丽斯狐疑地打量了一番布林登，然后将目光投向树下的樱桃果酒。她用左手提起曳地的纯白裙摆，迈着优雅的步伐走到树下，温柔地拿起樱花果酒。  
尽管伊丽斯并不喜欢跟修女学习礼仪，但为了能够更快的逃离教导，她仍认真而快速地学会了宫廷礼仪。  
伊丽斯轻轻取下木塞，拿来两个酒杯，为了方便倒酒，她微俯下了身，尽管她在无意间将樱桃果酒弄洒了一些，但她并没有为此慌张，而是继续将樱桃果酒均匀的倒入两个玻璃酒杯。  
伊丽斯似乎是注意到了布林登朝她投来的炽热目光，因为她微微上扬的唇角出卖了她内心的真实想法。  
布林登的唇角不自觉的微微上扬，那双深邃阴郁的紫色眼瞳里隐隐闪着微光，就像枯萎的树枝重新焕发了生机。  
「好啦，给你。」伊丽斯愉快地站起身，将一杯装满樱桃果酒的玻璃酒杯递给布林登，自己则拿着另一个酒杯。  
「这杯酒，祝我们友谊长存！」伊丽斯微笑道，她将玻璃酒杯高高地举起，碰上布林登手中的酒杯。玻璃发出清脆的响声，淡粉色的樱桃果酒泛起一层白色浮沫。  
「伊丽斯。」布林登用一种意味深长的眼神看了她一眼，随后，仰头将里面的淡粉色樱桃酒一饮而尽。  
「我们永远都是朋友，布林登，这一点绝不会因岁月流逝而改变。」伊丽斯笑得温柔，眉眼弯弯，像是一轮弯下去的皎洁明月。  
「你可以把所有的烦恼都向我倾诉。」伊丽斯将酒杯放在草地上，用左手撑住下巴，笑意盈盈的看着布林登，用像小溪流淌般柔和舒缓的声音说道，「我很乐意当你的解语花。」  
「……谢谢你。」布林登沉默了一会，而后艰难地说道。「但我认为，我自己就能处理好这件烦心事。」  
他不愿意让她知晓，他是为了她将要与庞诺斯结婚的事情而感到懊恼。心底的火苗像是得到了干柴般，越燃越烈，难以熄灭。  
伊丽斯点了点头，浅笑嫣然，「那就再好不过了，我还在期待明天你会送我什么作为新婚礼物。」  
「……拜伦诗集。」布林登的神情晦明难辨，低声道，「我相信你会喜欢它的。」他声音很轻，像是冬青树叶被晚风吹拂所发出的沙沙声。  
「当然，我一直都喜欢拜伦的诗歌。」  
她敏锐地在他的眼里捕捉到了一闪而过的黯然，以及他藏在宽大的黑袖下暗暗握紧的手。  
尽管伊丽斯不明白布林登究竟发生了什么事，但她能够看出，他今天的情绪一直都很低落，没有了以往的精气神。  
虽说她并不擅长安慰人，但她更不想看见他伤心。  
朋友就该互相帮助。  
「布林登。」伊丽斯主动伸手抱住了布林登，将头埋在他颈窝里，柔软的银发蹭着他的肌肤，她轻声问道，「这样，你会不会好受一点？」  
「……伊丽斯，你没有必要对我这么好。」  
就是因为她对他那么好，他才会情不自禁的去妄想她。  
她是他黯淡的人生里唯一的光芒。  
她是命运赐予他的唯一救赎，他永远都不会忘记七岁那年的夏夜，她的话语如夏夜晚风般温柔，吹散了自出生起便一直围绕在他周身的黑雾，让他看清了前方的道路。  
「布林登，你愿意成为我的朋友吗？」  
伊丽斯脸上洋溢着甜美的笑容，她的身上带着一股淡淡的蔷薇花香，虽然气味清甜馥郁，却又不会觉得刺激，是恰到好处的香。  
「……好。」  
布林登握住了伊丽斯的左手，体会着那如羊脂玉般温润柔滑的感触。  
时间回到现在，  
「为什么？对自己唯一的朋友好，难道不是理所应当的吗？」  
伊丽斯松开了手，不满地质问道。  
「你说得对，对朋友好是理所应当的。」布林登扯了扯嘴角，喃喃自语道，「你对我所有的好，都只因为我们是朋友吗？」他认真地询问道，那双如夜空般阴郁的紫色瞳孔里分明带着一丝希望。  
只可惜，伊丽斯的回答立刻打破了他的幻想。  
伊丽斯点了点头，微笑着说，「当然，朋友难道不应该互相照顾吗？」  
她的话语很轻，却在他的心底翻起滔天巨浪来。  
纵使心中有千言万语，眼中有万千思绪，他都无法向她倾诉。  
他只能强行将涌上心头的苦楚压下，装作喜悦的样子去面对她的笑颜。  
他该感谢她今晚从没提起过庞诺斯的名字吗？或者是感叹她连庞诺斯的名字和模样都不记得，却答应了与庞诺斯结婚。  
「伊丽斯。」布林登忽而轻声唤了伊丽斯的名字。  
「怎么了？]伊丽斯疑惑地看向他，看着朝自己凑近的布林登，还未等她将问询说出口，樱唇便覆上了一阵温热。  
随着齿列被慢慢撬开，一股樱花果酒特有的甜味迅速在口腔里弥漫开来，如古书所言，酒味并不浓，却令人陶醉。  
伊丽斯睁大了双眼，清澈的紫罗兰色眼瞳里充满了困惑。等她反应过来后，便安静地站在原地，注视着他的深邃眼瞳。  
凭心而论，她并不讨厌这种感觉。  
顺便，樱桃果酒的确十分香甜可口，值得上十本失落的古书。  
像是心脏被柔软的羽毛挠痒痒的感觉，酥酥麻麻的，血液随之沸腾。  
布林登伏在伊丽斯的耳边低语道，「伊丽斯，我喜欢你。」他的声音温柔而低沉，像是浓烈馥郁的红酒。  
喜欢吗？尽管伊丽斯仍无法理解这个词语的意思，但她还是微笑着回应了他的话语。  
「我也是，因为我们是—」伊丽斯眨了眨眼，纤密细长的浅金色睫羽如银蝶展翅般扑闪，那双如天空般澄澈清亮的丁香眼瞳里盈满了笑意，她的话还未说完，便被一个炽热的吻堵上了红唇。  
是朋友啊。


End file.
